User blog:MonsterMovieguymeetsBenedictArnold/Battle 1 of Season 1: The Bloodz vs John Dillinger.
It's the battle of a lifetime. It's a battle between gangster and gangsta. John Dillinger: The man that has robbed banks in 1 minute 45 seconds flat. and The Bloodz: The group that is mostly known for their war with the Crips. ''WHO IS DEADLIEST? '' (Bloodz left, John right) ''' '''Close Range: Colt M1911 vs Colt M1911. Medium Range: Mini Uzi vs Tommy Gun . Long Range: AK-47 vs B.A.R. Explosives: Pipe Bomb vs M1 Grenade. M1911a1.jpg|Colt M1911 Thompson M1928.jpg|Tommy Gun 300px-Army Heritage Museum B.A.R..jpg|B.A.R Mk2PineappleGrenade.jpg|M1 Frag Grenade ' ' M1911a1.jpg|Colt M1911 Big uzi.jpg|Mini Uzi AK-47.jpg|AK-47 Pipe bomb 2.jpg|Pipe Bomb ' 'X-Factor Group Cooperation On the Bloodz side, they insult and would threaten eachother just for a laugh or dominance. But, will fight if their friends are in danger or, if they are being attacked by the Crips. John Dillinger works just fine in his gang. He works with them because, as long as they get the money, he survives. The Scenario John Dillinger and his gang has just robbed a bank and need to get away from the police. But, there vehicle has been destroyed so, they have to escape through a neighborhood where, it's being controlled by the Bloodz. Voting requirements Who wins in each weapon edges(Special Weapons, Close, Medium and Long Range), who wins in each X-factor, and give me a good reason why you chose the warrior. The Battle between Gangsters. 5 on 5. "Hey, John! John, wake up!" Nelson says to him. "Huh?" John asks them as he wakes up. "We're approaching the bank, like you said we would?" He tells John. "Right, right." he says remembering. They all get out of the car. "Hey, what's wrong with the bank?" Floyd asks as he points at the US Bank Logo. "I dunno. A bank's a bank." Clark replies. They enter the bank. One of the sercurity guards ask "What's with the suit?" he asks Nelson. He takes out his Thompson and knocks the guard out. "Everyone on the ground, now!" Floyd says. "Open up the safe!" John demands. He points his gun at the owner. "Alright, alright." he says he gets his keys. He looks down at the keys and walks over to the door to unlock it. He slides the key in and unlocks the door. "Get the bags, we're in the safe!" John says smiling. Nelson goes outside to get the bags from the back of the car. He came back in and gave both John and Clark bags. They knocked the owner out and took the keys. They unlock every safe and take the money in each one. They put it in the bags and start to walk out the front door. They notice that their vehicle has been destroyed by the police. "Oh, sh*t! It's the police!" Floyd says. "Let's kill some cops!" Nelson says eargerly. They take out their guns and opens fire on them. "Alright, we move into that neighborhood over to our right." John says as he fires on to the police. They all start running and gunning over to the side to escape the cops. They start walking through an alley way with the bags on their backs. "Look over there!" Clark says to them. "Yo what up, brother!" An African American in red says to to another one wearing the same colors. They grab each other's hands, start to embrace, and pat each other's back. "Please, get out of our way." Floyd asks them. "What did you say to me?" the man asks Floyd. "Get out of the way." Floyd replies. "Say that to me again!" the man demands as he pulls out his Colt and turns it to the side. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4,5). "Get... out.... of.... the.... way!" Floyd says to him as he pulls out his Colt. He points at the head and pulls the trigger. (1,2,3,4,5) and (1,2,3,4). "You killed my brother, you motherf**king piece of sh*t!" the other one says angrily. He takes out his Colt and starts shooting at Floyd. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1,2, 3, 4). A couple of gunshots are heard from behind and the man falls to the ground, dead. (1, 2, 3, 4) and (1, 2, 3). A man walks between them seeing that there are multiple bulletholes in the torso. "Hello, John." the man says to him. "Harry? Harry "Pete" Pierpoint?" John asks. "Yeah, that's me." He replies happily. "These Negros killed Floyd." John says as he points his pistol at the two dead bodies. "How about, we kill some more!" Harry says eargerly as he puts his B.A.R on his shoulder. 3 more red "Negros" come in from the end of the alleyway. Pointing their AK-47's at the group and opening fire on them. Everyone but Harry, take out their Thompsons and fire back. One of the Bloodz run out of cover and starts charging at them. Nelson spots him and points the barrel of his gun at him. (1, 2, 3,4) and (1 & 2). "Eat this, C*cksuckers!" One of them say as they throw a Pipebomb. They look at it and here a beeping. "Get the f**k away! Harry exclaims. Harry goes up to pick it up and throw it back but, it explodes in the process. (1, 2, 3) and (1 & 2). Clark throws his M1 Frag Grenade to have the Bloodz come out of hiding. "Oh Sh*t! Get out of the way!" One of them say as the both move out of cover. Each side opens fire but only one side remains. (1, 2, 3) and (1). "You look like Johnny Depp." the last Blood says. "Who?" John says as he pulls the trigger on his Colt. (1, 2, 3). Expert's Opinion ''John Dillinger focuses on accuracy while, the Bloodz focus on prey and spray while shooting.